Rebuilding A Nation
by RGaijin
Summary: The nation is slowly coming to terms with its new changes and so are the people behind those changes.   A story set after the promised day involving the top brass of the Military and whomever is related to them in anyway. Rating may change or not.


Chapter one - Realisations

* * *

><p>Several months had passed, after the events of the promised day transpired and the rebuilding of Central as well as the new settlements in the Ishvalan land in the East were well under way and going relatively smoothly, except for the odd skirmish here and there. They were usually nothing that the military could not handle however. Slowly but surely, life in Central had finally regained its normal functioning momentum; and its people were settling back into their daily routines, leaving whatever that had happened there to be, somewhat of a distant memory.<p>

Meanwhile, at the Armstrong manor; the repairs of the vast estate had just been over the week before, and the building hardly looked like it had been demolished by the eldest Armstrong offspring at all. Inside the rather spacious and well versed study, sat the newly appointed Lieutenant General Olivier Mira Armstrong – eldest daughter and child of the patriarch of the Armstrong family that resided in Central - in her father's great, ornamented chair and behind its ancient, enormous, reddish brown oak desk that had been passed down the Armstrong line for generations.

The current heir of the Armstrong wealth and holdings; had just finished reading a letter sent to her by her mother. Apparently, her parents and younger sister had decided to extend their holiday and remain in Xing for longer than they had anticipated, having found the quaint culture and food quite fascinating and the people very so friendly and polite. The last paragraph still resonating within her mind in her mother's voice;

_Also Olivier Mira dear, kindly look after our humble home for a little while longer, and send the warmest regards to your_ –useless and pathetic – _dear darling brother. Also do try to be get along with him, without damaging either of yourselves up too much, until we return sometime soon since we really cannot make up our minds as to when we should return. It is fortunate for us to make use of your extended stay at Central, however don't frown, we will be back soon since we know that you should be back North, after being away for nearly six months, worry not. Your father has asked the Fuhrer if you can be excused for just a little while longer. Lots of Love from us all. Your Mother. _

Olivier frowned, folding the paper, and shoving it with its envelope into the drawer. How typical of her parents to manipulate their connections for their own benefit and when it suited them. This was why she was more than happy to never return to Central when there were mountains separating her from them. Their connections couldn't touch her there since she had a very important job to do up there.

She was thankful her mother had not been here to see just how badly she had been injured after the big battle, the general knew she wouldn't be able to tolerate the constant fussing and attention she would have received because of her injuries. Even though she did not look like it, her mother had a rather faint and very protective heart when it came to her children and she did not like seeing them hurt by anything unless of course they were doing it to themselves, that was another matter all together since she had made herself get used to Olivier and her 'temper tantrums' especially against Alex.

Her injuries were not extensive anyway, it was only a broken arm, a dislocated shoulder above said broken arm – granted the arm was her swordsmanship one and, it had taken her a good while to regain its full potential once again, six weeks of normal healing process and another four weeks of intensive practice - some broken ribs, a gash over her eye, bruises all over her torso and a relatively badly bruised ego.

Olivier still couldn't get over the fact that her cowardly brother had managed to save her life, yet again. He had a tendency of stepping up and surprising her every once in a while, ever since they were children and making her think twice about her harsh treatment towards him. Followed by a feeling of actually considering, building some sort of a relationship with him and at least try to become acquainted with him better. But then he would revert back to his foolish, bumbling, emotional self and she would chuck the absurd thought aside like terribly scribbled over and unwanted paper.

Alex was a nuisance and during her entire stay home, she had managed to avoid him or make minimal contact with him and he was wise enough to stay out of her way. The vastness of the mansion made it easier as well and the only reason she had allowed him to return after banishing him was because of what he had done for her that day, she felt like she did owe him that much at least, but nothing more.

She picked up that day's paper and wondered what it would be written on it, if there was going to be any news on that bastard of a Colonel, ah no, Brigadier General now – and what he would be doing down in New Ishval along with her aide Miles, the little surprise she had sent along with him.

She wished she could have seen that reaction Miles had described vividly to her after they had reached there and met with Mustang for the first time. Miles had said that 'Mustang looked so dumbstruck, as if he had just discovered that he had peed in his pants' and Miles also mentioned that he wouldn't have put it past him that he might have, if only by a few drops worth.

Distracted by the thought, a slight smile graced her normally hardened and permanently scowled face. While Miles was sending her letters and telegrams about his adventures with his red eyed brother, Idiot and Hawkeye, she was stuck in Central taking care of bureaucratic nonsense and tons upon tons of endless paperwork - much to her dislike, since her work at Briggs was actually far less infuriating.

She had realised that the work the idiot was notorious for avoiding and which had sometimes been a source for their exchange of mockery and banter, was in all entirety a complete muddle of mind numbing monotony that had one grow used to it and in fact even become tired of it. It also made one realise that no matter how much you disliked it, had to be done.

It was unlike the usual things she had grown accustomed to while ruling over her enormous frozen fortress up North. She was turning into a desk jockey pen pusher and her skills with the sword were weaning, she was no longer the proud commander and trainer of muscle bound men who could knock the wind out of any onlooker with their mere presence.

Olivier sighed. She did indeed miss her men, and her castle.

But she had to think of moving onward and for that to happen, staying in Central and getting acquainted with how things worked here was her next step up that ladder to her dream as the first Armstrong – and the first woman - to reign over Amestris, and in order to move forward, she had to convince old man Grumman to abdicate and give her the keys to the vast kingdom. There was no way in hell that she was going to let that raven haired devil to take that glorious seat away from her.

Snapping out of her reflections and returning her gaze back to the paper in her hand, the wide bold letters of the headline below the one talking about Grumman announcing a grand parade followed by the annual winter military ball, caught her attention, making her eyes shoot wide open and a gasp escape her.

_No. No no no, it can't be..._

* * *

><p>Author's note: Nice way to end it eh? -smirk- Keeps you on your seat and wanting to know what has dear Olivier shocked beyond belief. Tune in next time for the revelation!<p>

And as always. Reviews are appreciated muchly!


End file.
